


Buzz

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dalton Academy, In Public, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, dominant kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: They'd already agreed to Kurt wearing the plug, but Sebastian had a little trick up his sleeve that Kurt didn't know about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Pavarotti universe and is a prequel to 'Come Crawling Back To Us', but can be read as a stand-alone.

Of all the people Kurt Hummel thought he would bend over and spread his legs for, Sebastian Smythe had never been on the list.

Ever since Kurt had started at Dalton, he and Sebastian had been butting heads. They hadn’t disliked each other, but they hadn’t been particularly friendly either.

With Kurt lying on Sebastian’s bed, on his hands and knees, he thought it was safe to say that things had definitely changed between the two of them.

“You need to relax,” Sebastian’s voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt huffed and glared over his shoulder at the other Dalton student. “I’m trying,” he growled in response. “Just get on with it, already.”

Sebastian snorted with laughter but obliged with Kurt’s order. He had been working Kurt’s ass open for almost half an hour and was still only on his second finger. 

The countertenor was going insane from the pleasure; he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to take much longer. Sebastian eased a third finger into Kurt’s hole and gently twisted them one way and then the other. Slowly opening him up for a more permanent intrusion.

“You look so beautiful like this, Princess,” Sebastian murmured, thrusting his hands in and out of Kurt’s body.

Kurt moaned in response and pressed back against Sebastian’s hand. “Fuck,” he breathed, his hands tightening their grip on the bedsheets. “Come on, Sebastian. Stop fucking around.”

The taller teenager laughed again, as he slipped his fingers out of Kurt’s body. Kurt groaned, a dopey smile spreading across his face as his ass clenched around nothing, searching for something to replace Sebastian’s fingers.

He heard a rustling and the slick sound of lube smearing across a surface, before Kurt felt the blunt head of something press against his hole.

“Breathe, Kurt,” Sebastian whispered, running a hand down Kurt’s back as he waited for the other man to get used to the new sensation. 

Kurt followed his instructions, taking a few deep breaths before nodding, silently indicating that Sebastian should carry on.

The plug Sebastian had ordered was wider than anything Kurt had ever had inside of him. Sebastian had been reluctant to order one so large, but Kurt had been insistent; if they were doing this, they were going to do it his way. 

Sebastian continued pushing the plug into Kurt’s body, until the base was pressed tightly against his hole. 

“You’re going to need to start carrying lube around, Princess,” Sebastian murmured, pressing his finger against the base and wiggling the plug a little, making Kurt keen with pleasure.

Kurt gasped. “Always do,” he retorted.

Sebastian paused and groaned in response to his words. “Really?” Kurt nodded. “Fuck, Princess. You mean I could have been fucking your ass in between classes, all this time?”

The countertenor laughed and rolled onto his back. “What makes you think I wouldn’t want to fuck your ass?” he asked, reaching up and pulling Sebastian down on top of him. 

Sebastian panted lightly, humping his cock against Kurt’s straining erection. “Fuck, Princess. Opening you up like that turned me on, so much.”

Kurt grinned and reached around, cupping Sebastian’s ass and dragging him closer. “Me too,” he whispered, brushing their erections together. “How long are you going to make me keep the plug in?” His fingers slipped between Sebastian’s cheeks, sliding against his hole.

Sebastian smirked. “I was thinking we could start with a week,” he mused, making Kurt raise an eyebrow. “Why’d you think I said you might want to start carrying lube with you?”

Blue eyes - almost dark with lust - narrowed in a glare. “A week?” he retorted. Sebastian nodded. “You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t you?”

The other Warbler smirked and ducked his head, capturing Kurt’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Already am, babe,” he replied, not able to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

*

Kurt’s first two days of wearing the plug were both unbearable and not as bad as he thought at the same time. 

Sebastian had plugged him up on Friday evening after classes had finished and, other than to use the bathroom and shower, Kurt hadn’t removed it.

Walking with the large plug inside him had been an… interesting experience, to say the least. He had refused to leave Sebastian’s room for almost four hours until he was sure that he could take a step without moaning, and he was positive it didn’t look like he had something huge stuffed up his ass.

After a while, Kurt had started to love the feeling of being plugged. He had always been a size queen - which was why he had made Sebastian buy a larger size in the first place - and feeling stuffed constantly was enough to keep Kurt hard and on the edge for hours.

Monday morning changed everything for Kurt, and made him realise precisely how sadistic Sebastian actually was.

Kurt was halfway through his first period Math class, focusing on his work, when he felt the plug inside him buzz once, before stopping. He started in surprise, completely not expecting the sensation, and let out an inadvertent yelp, drawing the attention of his teacher.

“Is there something wrong, Mr Hummel?” the teacher asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He felt his colours flush with embarrassment and shook his head. “No, Sir,” he replied. “Sorry.”

The teachers gaze lingered on Kurt for another second before he finally glanced away. Immediately Kurt turned around, glaring back at Sebastian, who was sitting in the back of the class. He practically hand his hand stuffed in his mouth, to stop himself from laughing, and there were tears of mirth pooling at the corners of his eyes.

When Sebastian saw that Kurt was glaring at him, he laughed even harder. Before Kurt could do something he would regret - he was pretty sure ripping Sebastian’s head off in the middle of class would earn him, at least, detention - the vibrating in Kurt’s ass started again.

Only this time, it didn’t stop.

The buzzing was silent - _thank god_ \- but consistent. It didn’t turn off like it did before, and Kurt was forced to sit through the next ten minutes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, with his cock straining painfully against his trousers, before Sebastian finally flicked the plug off, making Kurt sag against the desk with relief.

*

As soon as class was over, Kurt jumped to his feet and was out of the classroom almost before the teacher had even dismissed them.

He ducked into one of the alcoves a short way from the classroom. While he waited, he couldn’t help palming his cock through his trousers. He was going to _kill_ Sebastian, he decided. He was going to fuck him, _then_ kill him.

When Sebastian was close enough, Kurt reached out and pulled him into the alcove.  “Whoa!” Sebastian laughed, immediately knowing it was Kurt who was manhandling him. “Easy there, Princess.”

Kurt growled, not feeling in the mood to be messed with. “Shut up,” he growled, pinning Sebastian against the wall. “You bought a _vibrating_ plug?” he hissed, lowering his voice so people around them couldn’t hear.

Sebastian grinned and nodded his head. “I changed it to a vibrating one before I finished the order,” he confessed. “I thought I’d give you a couple of days to get used to it, before fully taking it out for a test drive.”

The other teenager’s narrowed, and Sebastian laughed. “This one was more expensive than the original one,” he bragged, flashing his cash around as usual and making Kurt roll his eyes. “With this one, I can jack up the vibrations and no one will be able to hear anything. They’ll never know you’re being driven crazy.” He purred and ran a hand down Kurt’s chest. “Of course, they might know something’s up if you can’t keep quiet.”

Kurt gasped when Sebastian’s wandering hand brushed against his straining erection. 

“Pity we don’t have time to take care of _this_ before French,” Sebastian murmured, palming Kurt’s cock.

Before Sebastian could move his hand away, Kurt reached down and grabbed his wrist. “Like hell we don’t,” Kurt argued through his teeth. “You started this, Smythe. You’re going to finish it.”

For a second, Sebastian looked like he was going to argue about being ordered around by Kurt. Then he moaned softly and dropped to his knees. “Fuck, Princess,” he whispered, unfastening Kurt’s trousers. “I like you when you take control like that.”

Kurt just groaned respond and urged Sebastian’s face closer to his crotch. As Sebastian swallowed him down, he flicked the switch on the vibrator, sending shivers of pleasure down Kurt’s spine.

As he was pushed closer and closer to his orgasm, Kurt couldn’t help thinking that it was going to be a fun week and he could get used to being plugged.

*


End file.
